This invention relates to containers which hold two different materials in separated relation prior to mixing. The invention particularly relates to containers for storing liquids separately for subsequent mixing.
In the past, it has been a common practice when mixing two liquids for intravenous administration to connect the two separate containers containing the two liquids by a "Y" connector to tubing leading to a cannula inserted in the patient. There are several problems with such an arrangement.
First, when the containers are made of flexible material (i.e., when they are "I.V. bags"), the walls of one of the flexible bags can stick together for short periods, interfering with the flow of material from that container. Thus, for short periods of time, the mixture at the "Y" connection becomes rich in the material from the other bag, so that a "spike" in the concentration of the other material results in the solution delivered to the patient. These spikes are undesirable, of course.
Another problem with the "Y" connector improper diluent because virtually any two flexible containers can be joined with a "Y" connector if appropriate tubing connectors, piercing pins, and the like, are used. This creates the possibility of inadvertent, improper medicament/diluent mixing.
Another practice is for hospital pharmacies to purchase a container partially filled with one product. A second product is then introduced into the container by pumping or gravity filling, and the two products are mixed. This procedure creates an opportunity for improper medicament/diluent mixing, and it is time consuming.